Dead
by Koollolly
Summary: Sonic has died from fighting Eggman and Amy is left in depression, she is also left with his baby. How is she going to handle her loss and how are her friends going to help her?
1. Oh god

**Howdy there! I now have another story! :D**

**For those who have read my story "Life Goes By" I wouldn't really bother reading this chapter because it's the first chapter of the same story. I'm only putting this up for any new readers so that they can know the full story. But now you get to see a whole year in Amy's POV when Sonic left her and you get to see how she handeled her bundle of joy to be!**

**Anyways, read on! Or just wait for the next one... depends...**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter One**_

I was sitting in Cream's house next to Rogue.

I was feeling both happy and anxious. Firstly I was anxious because of Sonic.

Allow me to explain. Me and Sonic had actually started dating (FINALLY!), and he had confessed his love for me. But two weeks ago Eggman had created some sort of new invention, no one knew what it was but Sonic went to go and find out. He never returned so Tails and Knuckles went out only 3 days ago to find him and make sure he was okay.

I was also happy because of something in particular, something that I was overjoyed about and something that made me die to wait for Sonic to come back.

Rogue seem to feel my anxious quivering and put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way while she said, "Don't worry, I'm sure that Sonics' fine, just give the boys a day or two to come back"

I smiled at my friend, "Thanks Rogue, I'm just kind of excited about the news!"

Rogue smiled, "I am too, and I'm happy for you but just calm down"

I laughed at that but then it was silent again. Cream skipped in and sat next to Rogue, "Have the boys come back yet?"

I smiled at my friend in a sad way, "Not yet Cream"

Recently both Cream and Tails had started dating as well as me and Sonic and they were almost inseparable. She was worried sick about Tails. It was sad to watch.

Even Rouge seemed nervous, clearly worried about Knuckles. Unlike me and Cream who were dating boyfriends, Rouge and Knuckles were now engaged. I know, I was surprised too.

While we were all silent, the doorbell rang; causing us to all jump in fright. I grinned widely, I could see a red and golden silhouette trough the window of the door. The boys were back! And Sonic would be with them!

I quickly jumped up to open the door and crush Sonic with my hugs, but a familiar feeling was crawling up through my throat. Damn!

"Open the door, I'll be down as soon as I can" I groaned as I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Rouge made no hesitation as she ran to the door.

I locked the door to the bathroom and crouched over the toilet, throwing up every content in my stomach. Damn damn damn! I wanted to be downstairs, kissing Sonic, making sure he was fine but nooooooooo, I have to be up here!

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard a loud scream from Cream, mabey it was just my imagination playing up on me...

After I was 100% positive I wasn't going to throw up all over Sonic when I saw him, I flushed the toilet and ran downstairs as quickly as my legs could carry me. But what I saw in my living room was not what I expected.

They were all crowded near the door. Knuckles was holding Rouge who was sobbing loudly, ruining her make-up, and I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a tear run down Knuckles' cheek. Cream was kneeling down on the floor, crying her eyes out with Tails' arms wrapped around her, he too was crying. Sonic was no where...

"Hey, what's up guys?" I murmured, unsure of the atmosphere.

They all looked up, Cream cringed, Rouge looked as though she might throw up, Knuckles swallowed and Tails began to shake.

"Where's Sonic?" I asked, beginning to shake myself.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. Knuckles shook his head and Tails sighed heavily, letting go of Cream and getting up. He slowly made his way towards me, still shaking.

"Tails?" I said in fear as he rested his hand on my shoulder, tears pooling in his blue eyes.

"Amy" he sighed heavily, "Something happened up at Eggman's..."

_Something..._ Why did that make me quiver?

Tails sighed and continued, "When me and Knuckles asked where Sonic was, Eggman only laughed and said that he-"Tails couldn't finish.

"Tails..." I could feel the tears burning my eyes, "Where's Sonic?"

Tails cringed and more tears fell onto his muzzle, "Amy, Sonic – isn't coming back"

And that is exactly where my world should've exploded. It should disappear, evaporated into nothing. But it stayed, shaking in front of my face as I fell to the ground, whimpering a simple "No!"

I began to cry as Tails hugged me. I began to cry for myself, for Sonic, for the world, for Sonic, for the surprise that he would never hear, and Sonic.

It was the end, at least to me...

* * *

**Sorry to those who have already read this but read the next chapter because that will be brand new!**

**For those who have not read this before : Poor Amy! I feel so sorry for her. Next up we shall see how she's doing...**

**Pretty please review!**


	2. Soulless

**Here is my brand new chapter! Hope this will make you all happy! **

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Two**_

Dead. The very word about how I felt right now, how the world seemed.

It had been about three days since Tails and Knuckles came back and broke the news to everyone. I still couldn't get my head around it that they came home without _him._

I want to die.

Of course Cream and Vanilla immediately asked me to stay with them for as long as I needed to. I accepted, not really knowing what I was saying. Cream always came to me and tried to lighten up the mood or give me a hug and tell me that everything would be okay.

She was wrong. Nothing would ever be okay.

Everyone was still grieving over the loss. Knuckles was so dull, not as dull as me but still, I had never seen Tails so heartbroken, Cream could sometimes be seen crying, Rouge was so upset and so was Angel, Vanilla cried her eyes out when she found out. Shadow kinda surprised us all; we expected him to shrug it off as soon as he heard it but he was truly shocked, he actually had to sit down to get the words through his head.

The hardest that I had cried was that afternoon I was told, I didn't sleep that night. Now I don't talk, I don't eat or drink except for a few sips of water now and then, I can hardly sleep and I spend most of my time just lying on the couch soulless.

I'm actually terrified to sleep. I fell asleep once and I had a nightmare of _him_ being killed even though I never saw it happen. Cream stayed up all night with me after that. I always saw glitches of _his_ face when I closed my eyes, smiling like the wonderful moron he is. His sparkling green eyes shining with the usual glee.

Oh god, here we go again. I broke down into sobs and clutched at my stomach in grief. He would never know, never.

I was pregnant with his child. Yes, you heard right. Amy Rose is finally going to be the mother of Sonic the Hedgehog's child.

This was supposed to be a dream come true for me. I always fantasised about this when I was younger, but now I wish it would never exist. This kid would be the constant reminder of what I had lost. I didn't want that.

After crying for a little while, Cream slowly approached me and rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Hey Amy. How are you?" she said in a nice way.

I didn't look at her in the eye, "I dunno" I mumbled. Soon my stomach felt funny and I groaned. I tried to get up to get to the bathroom but Cream pushed me back down.

"Don't bother" she said as she pulled a bucket out. I quickly grabbed it and threw up noisily as Cream held my quills out of the way. After I finished, I panted before murmuring my thanks.

"You're welcome" she said as she smiled and took the bucket away. She smiled a bit wider as she stared at my stomach, "Wow, that kid is sure putting up a fight in there. What is this? The sixth time you threw up since this morning?" she giggled in an attempt to make me smile.

I didn't.

"Not for long though" I said in a slur.

Cream stopped giggling and she stared at me wide eyed, "What do you mean?" she asked in a frightened way.

"I'm getting rid of it. I don't want it anymore" I said truthfully, I had thought all about this since this morning. I was going to get an abortion as soon as I could.

I had expected Cream to be upset or at least comforting about my decision, but I was not expecting absolute anger. She actually slapped me across the face, literally.

"Amy Rose!" Cream said in an angry and shocked voice while I rubbed my cheek, "How could you even think that? Just because Sonic's gone doesn't mean that you have to get rid of everything that reminds you of him. You should treasure this miracle that he gave you and not throw it away. You were over the moon when you found out about this"

"That was different"

"Only because you thought Sonic was alive then, but just because of his death doesn't mean that you should get rid of your baby. If you get rid of this baby, you've gotten rid of Sonic forever! You're forgetting that this baby is half him! And don't give me all of that crap about doing this alone because you won't be! You have us, me, mother, Rouge, Angel, Tails, Knuckles and even Shadow. Amy how could you even think about this?" she half screamed at me while I shrinked away in fright. Never in my life had I seen Cream so angry. But I was crying because one line had hit me hard in the gut.

_If you get rid of this baby, you've gotten rid of Sonic forever! You're forgetting that this baby is half him! _

She was right. If I killed this baby then I will have lost Sonic forever. I began to sob as I realised how stupid I was.

Cream's anger left her and was replaced by guilt, "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry. I kinda got a bit carried away there, I'm really sorry"

"No. You're right" I cried as Cream pulled me into a warm hug. We sat there for ages while I cried my heart out.

Why did Sonic have to leave me? Why?

* * *

**Amy's going through a tough time, poor hedgegirl...**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Nighmares and Comfort

Chapter Three

I only just realised that I was in a room, filled with robots. I don't know how I got here but I was completely freaked out; where am I?

I walked forward, bearing my hammer just in case anything unexpected came at me. I heard a rustle and turned around, my heart exploded. Sonic was here! He was alive! I knew it!

"Sonic!" I began to sob in happiness as I ran to him. He turned to face me with that gorgeous grin and looked at me with his beautiful eyes. He opened his arms as I fell into them, crying my eyes out.

"Hey Ames, did you miss me that much?" he laughed.

"I thought that you were- were..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I was crying too much. Sonic was alive and safe, holding me in his arms and stroking my quills. I was so happy.

"Dead? Nah, Eggman doesn't have the guts to kill me" he laughed again as he held me tighter. I cried harder. "Ames, I'm absolutely fine! I may be late but I'm fine" said Sonic. I never really appreciated how wonderful his voice was until now.

"Don't scare me like that again" I told him, sniffing.

"I won't, I'm sorry" he promised me, making me smile.

"Well well, if it isn't the lovebirds?" I heard someone chuckle in a cruel way. I screamed slightly as I turned to face whoever it was. Eggman.

Sonic pulled me behind him, "What do you want Eggface?"

"You dead" he said simply as he pulled out a gun. I tried to scream at Sonic to run but he was being too protective of me. I screamed as the gun was fired and I yelled in fear as Sonic fell to the ground.

I got down and rolled him over, only to find blood pouring out of the head of the one I loved so much.

NO, NO!

"AMY! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and began to pant. I looked around shaking, I was in Cream's guestroom. I looked up to find Cream looking down on me with fearful eyes.

"You were screaming, I had to wake you up" she said. I started to sob again and I fell into Creams arms, I really needed a hug right now. Cream stroked my quills and made calm shushing noises while telling me that I was safe now. I cried harder. The start of that nightmare was so real, so wonderful. He was too real and I fell for it. Sonic was really gone and he was never coming back.

"Why did he have to leave?" I cried, muffled because my head was on Cream's shoulder.

"I don't know, I really don't Amy. Life is just cruel sometimes" she told me truthfully. I was glad she said that, I didn't want some bull of a lie saying that it was the circle of life or whatever. Cream hugged me tighter, "And no offence, but I kinda think that it's a good thing he died young"

I bolted up, "So it's a good thing that he left us? A good thing that he left me? A good thing that he left his only child to grow up without a dad?" Cream may have been trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working now. I was so pissed.

"Not in that way" she told me, "It's just that I really can't picture him getting old. Can you?"

That got me. She was right. I really couldn't picture Sonic getting old. I could picture myself getting old; I could picture Cream, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge getting old. Heck, I could even picture Shadow and Angel getting old if such a thing were true. But Sonic? No, I couldn't. The thought actually made me giggle, the first time I had laughed in five days.

"I guess you're kinda right. I can't picture him needing a walking stick at all" I couldn't help myself, the thought made me laugh harder. Cream laughed along as we pictured the thought.

"See!" Cream giggled, "This is what Sonic would've wanted. He wouldn't want you to be depressed, he would want you to cruise on through the rest of your life without the sadness in the way"

I sighed, even though Cream was right I didn't feel as though she was. How could I get on with my life without the love of my soul?

* * *

**Hehe, old Sonic, LOL!**

**I was going to write this chapter about organising a funeral or something but then I decided to write about Amy having a nighmare of Sonic. Now that I've finished this, I shall work some more on my other stories!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews! :D**


	4. Funeral or Not

**So sorry for the late updates, schools catching up on me again and I hate it!**

**Anyway, I'll also be posting chapter 4 of Shadow's Angel either today or tomorrow, most likely today. Same goes for chapter 20 of My Little Girl, the chapter is really long!**

**Enough of my rambling, sorry to keep you waiting. Just a note, I'm not dead yet.**

* * *

Chapter Four

I slowly opened my eyes only to receive blinding light shining into them. It was morning. Wow; that was the first time I slept without dreaming of... _him_. I winced at the thought of it.

First thing I did when I got up was run to the bathroom and threw up for about five minutes. Ugh! When will this end?

Someone banged on the door and I groaned. "What the hell do you want?" I said in a thick, groggy voice.

"Amy" it was Rouge, "When you're done can you come down to the living room? We need to talk about something"

I lifted up my head, what on earth was there to talk about?...

* * *

I trudged down the stairs and my eyes widened. When Rouge said _we_, I didn't think that she meant _everyone_!

Rouge was sitting next to Knuckles who just looked downright depressed; I had never really thought that I'd see someone as tough as him in a weakened state. Tails looked much worse, almost as bad as me; his eyes were bloodshot from crying and his fur looked ragged and un-kept. Poor guy. Cream was sitting next to him rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Angel was sitting n Shadow's lap, fiddling with one of his quills looking pretty upset. I winced at the scene; I remembered how I used to do that to Sonic. Shadow looked the same as ever, cold, unresponsive but his eyes had the tiniest bit of sorrow in them; like I said not much difference.

Cream looked up at me, "Amy, come and sit"

I did so, feeling extremely nervous. What was going on?

Tails took a deep breath before speaking, "Amy, we're kinda thinking about holding a funeral for Sonic. You know, to say an actual goodbye"

I felt my face turn very pale at the thought. A funeral? Oh god...

"Wait. I thought you said that you never recovered his body?" I said in a shaky voice.

"We didn't" Knuckles sighed, "His body was nowhere to be found at all, Eggman probably either burnt him to cinders or-"

Rouge gave him the biggest, loudest smack in the head I had ever heard. I felt very sick, and that had nothing to do with the baby.

"Anyway" Tails said after wincing back some tears, "Just 'cause we never found his body doesn't mean we can't have a funeral for him, right?"

I couldn't bear to talk. I couldn't survive a funeral without sobbing my heart out; how would this funeral affect me? I didn't want to know. Did I even want t go? Did I even want this funeral to go ahead?

"Amy?"

I snapped my head back to reality, noticing that Rouge was waving her hand in my direction.

"Wha?"

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About the funeral pinky"

I bit my lip nervously so I said the only thing I could say at that moment...

"I dunno"

Rouge frowned, "In that case, lets vote" she said sternly before addressing everyone, "For those who think we should have a funeral for Sonic, raise your hand"

I didn't put my hand up, but everyone else did. Tails and Knuckles were the first, then Cream and Rouge, soon followed by Angel and last but not least, Shadow raised his hand rather slowly.

"All those who oppose?" Rouge said. I still didn't raise my hand.

"Then it's settled" Rouge said with a nod, "We're having the funeral"

I...was...so...doomed.

* * *

**I tried to write this as though it were my POV, I literally can't hear about the death of someone I know whithout sobbing my heart out unless it's someone I hate; then it's okay. So I tried to think about how I would act if my boyfriend died. I cried just thinking about it; I love my Damey (damion).**

**So I shall see youse later! **

**Thanx for your reviews people! They always make my day a brighter one**


	5. Cheering Up Plans

Chapter Five

A few weeks passed by like snails, slow and unchanging. I still cried, I still had nightmares, I still couldn't stop thinking about _him_ and I still threw up every single day.

I'm just about one month into my pregnancy now and although I promised Cream and myself that I would not get an abortion, I still considered it a good idea. Of all people I had to get pregnant from, it just had to be the one I miss and crave for everyday...

I was trying to watch the TV and take my focus away from Sonic for once, but the screen and the words were all a mere fuzz. I was flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch that didn't remind me of him...

Comedy? His laugh echoed in my head and the memories of how he would always joke around. Cooking? He always gave comments on my baking. Romance? Do I really need to go there? News? His death was on the news everyday now. Documentary? ... Hmm, not too bad I suppose...

I couldn't focus at all, it as if my brain had melted into mere sludge...

"Hey Amy"

I looked up to see Cream and Angel standing near the couch I was sitting on, I forced myself to put on a small smile. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"I thought that maybe you needed some company and maybe a bit of a social time. So I came around" said Angel.

I sighed, "I'm fine Ang, really"

"No you're not Amy, we haven't seen the normal you for ages now. It's been ages since the others have even actually seen you" said Cream.

"Well, I'll see them in a couple of days won't I?" I said with a wince, I had tried putting the funeral out of my mind for ages now. It was all coming back and crashing down hard.

"Well, I suppose it would be much more better to see them under more better circumstances" Angel mused, "But we miss you Amy, we want to see you up and about again and continue to be the Amy we all love and know"

I sighed, no one could ever understand. The only reason I was happy was because of Sonic; he was the sunshine of my day, he was the reason my heart continued to beat every day. Now that he's gone, my heart and soul now ceased to exist. No one understands at all...

Cream suddenly snapped her fingers, "You know what'll cheer you up? A girl's day out to the mall"

"Yeah!" said Angel, "We could shop for some new cloths, look around, have fun, maybe get some ice cream after woods. Oh! Then maybe we could have fun looking around in the baby stores for Junior? How about that?"

I had to admit, the idea did sound pretty good. It also sounded fun and that's what I needed in my life right now. I looked up at Cream and Angel and smiled.

"That actually sounds great, we'll call Rouge and head out" I said. Both Cream and Angel cheered and I couldn't help but giggle; I hadn't giggled in a long time, I'll tell you that.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. But I'm writing the next chapter right now to make up for it!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review if you wanna.**


	6. Going Out

**Here we go, another chapter to make up for the short one!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"You know what, I'm actually having a good time" I said as we slowly ate our ice-creams, bags of clothing and accessories surrounding us. Cream smiled up at me and Rouge and Angel hi-fived each other.

"I'm glad Amy" said Cream.

"Me too" said Rouge, "And this possibly had to be the best time I ever had since- OW!" she halted in mid sentence as Angel and Cream stomped on her feet, both wearing glares of malice. I almost felt tears prick at my eyes but I laughed instead. Hey! The scene was kinda funny; what can I say?

"Hey! Do you think I should bug Shadow and get him to take our stuff back?" said Angel with a cheeky smile. Me and Cream laughed while Rouge rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming Angelfish, he'll never do that"

"I'll make him" Angel said with a shrug as she pulled out her phone and dialled her boyfriend's number. I tried to stifle my fit of giggles that were overcoming me just as the phone was answered. Angel put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" we heard Shadow say.

"Hey hot stuff, it's me" said Angel.

"Oh, hi Angel" said Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, do you know how much I love you?" a cheeky grin began to creep up on Angel's face.

"What do you want and how much will it cost me?" Shadow said in a flat, tired sounding voice.

"I want you to take me and the other girls shopping stuff back to Amy's place and I'll pay you instead of you paying me. I'm at the food court"

"Hmmm, let me think about- No" Shadow said sternly. Rouge looked as though she were about to burst in laughter soon.

"C'mon please?" Angel begged, "I'll take you out to that steak house downtown and wear that dress. You know the one I'm talking bout..."

It was silent on the other end, it sounded as though Shadow was really thinking hard about the offer. Soon we heard him sigh heavily, "Fine, you win. You're lucky I love you so much"

Rouge and Cream murmured an "Aw". I stayed silent, thinking about Sonic...

Shadow obviously heard them, "Wait! Ang, am I on loudspeaker?"

"Mayyybe"

"Damn it" he muttered before hanging up. We all cracked up laughing just as a bright green light appeared behind Angel. Shadow looked pretty peeved. Angel jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks hon"

"No problem, just as long as you never put me on loudspeaker again" he growled as he gathered up our bags.

"Don't worry" said Angel, "I'll make it up to you tonight, like I said"

"And I'm looking forward to it" Shadow said with a small smile before shouting out, "Chaos Control!"

With that, he disappeared; along with our bags.

Rouge got up and stretched, "Well, I suppose we had better start heading back huh?"

"Not just yet" said Cream, "We're going for one last look around at the baby store for Amy"

Oh, I had forgotten about that. I felt a little ill, the baby still clenched at a spot in my heart; causing emotional pain to me. I wasn't so sure whether I even loved him or her, I was so confused with myself.

"Oh yeah! Let's go then" said Angel as we headed off...

* * *

"So Amy, what do you want?" I heard Cream ask as we- well – they had fun looking through the clothing area. I just hung back, feeling depressed again.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"A boy or a girl? Which one do you think?"

That stumped me big time. I didn't know what I wanted really... Half of me wanted a baby that looked exactly like me and was a girl so that I would never be reminded of what I lost; but another half of me wanted it to be a boy who looked exactly like his father. I really didn't know... but I chose an answer in the end.

"A boy, I really want a boy" I murmured, rubbing my flat stomach. Cream must've known what I was thinking because she smiled in a sympathetic way.

"How come you're all depressed again?" Rouge asked as she sat down beside me.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just thinking about... him" I sighed, bringing my legs up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them. "I want him back, I need him back. I can't go through this pregnancy and I can't bring up the baby alone" I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Amy, you have us-"

"No Rouge, you don't get it. I'm clueless about this stuff, I feel as though I'm the only one who's going through this and I'm so scared" I cried and I started to sob again. I was so scared; I didn't want to do this alone. Where was Sonic when I needed him the most now?

Suddenly Angel gasped as she looked at me with wide eyes. I panicked slightly, "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she murmured as a grin crept up on her face, "I've just had the best idea ever!"

"What?" asked Cream

"No time to explain, me and Rouge need to go now. We'll pick up our stuff later!" she said as she grabbed Rouge's hand and pulled her away.

"Whoa! What the hell Angel?" he heard Rouge cry out as she was pulled away. Me and Cream turned to each other, wearing very confused looks.

What the heck does Angel have in mind?

* * *

**What does Angel have planned? Well, I already know the answer. What do you think?**

**Review if you wanna!**


	7. Gone

**OMG, I AM SOOO SORRY BEYOND REASON FOR NOT UPDATING! I"VE BEEN KICKING MYSELF FOR OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS TO GET SOMETHING DONE. I've just been so busy for these past few months that I haven't been able to do this.**

**I AM SO SORRY AND I HOPE THAT YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!**

**

* * *

**Chapter Seven

I woke up with the sunshine in my eyes and with the pleasant smell of fresh air. I didn't have enough time to register the lovely morning before I remembered something.

This was it, this is the day. Sonic's funeral...

I just laid there, frozen with shock and fear; surprisingly, no tears fell from my eyes. I could only think of the same thing, over and over again.

_Why me? Sonic, why did you have to do this to me? _

I needed to throw up, for two reasons. One; the baby, Two; I really didn't feel so good.

I ran to the bathroom and chucked up. Ugh! I hated this!

After I finished I slowly trudged down to the kitchen, wiping the sleep out of my eyes and feeling very weak in the knees. Cream, Cheese and Vanilla were already down there and Cream was already dressed in a simple dark gray dress with white polka dots; Cheese had also swapped his red tie for a black one.

Both Cream and Vanilla smiled warmly and greeted me a good morning while Cheese hummed a simple "Chao!" which I guessed it meant "Good Morning!" I couldn't reply, I was afraid I'd throw up again if I opened my mouth.

Vanilla placed a big plate of pancakes in front of me, dripping with maple syrup. Instead of chomping the lot down I just pushed it away, I wasn't hungry. Vanilla saw this and her warm voice reached my drooping ears, "Amy, please eat up. You may well need some strength today"

What's the point, I'll only get weak again at the church...

"Please Amy" I heard Cream beg and I couldn't help but obey; curse those adoring brown eyes. I reluctantly pulled the plate towards me again and began to eat, feeling a little hungry now.

I was eating rather slowly so Cream and Cheese finished well before me and headed outside to play; Vanilla's begging of Cream not to get mess on her dress followed them out. I sighed a little; oh the joy of being young with no worries, Cream had no idea how lucky she really was...

I looked up at the clock to see that there was now an hour left till the funeral, I couldn't help but shudder in fear. I pushed away my half un-eaten pancakes away and headed back to my room, preparing for the worst possible day of my life.

Unlike some others who I knew would be wearing black, I chose to wear white; a knee length dress with a floaty skirt. I knew that one thing Sonic hated was an upset atmosphere, so maybe I could lessen up that atmosphere by wearing a brighter colour, even though I felt as dull as the colour black. So to make up for my depressed state, I swapped my red headband for a black one with patterns of gray roses and wore black boots; the symbol of the headband and boots was that I felt dull head to toe.

I heard a knock on my door and Vanilla's voice drifted in.

"Amy, it's time to go"

I had to grip the edge of the bed to control my shaking. This was it, it was all happening now.

I barley even registered the walk I was taking alongside Cream, Cheese and Vanilla. I felt as though I was merely drifting in nothingness, only my blank senses guided me to follow the rabbits and Chao. I hadn't even realised we reached the church until I heard a very familiar plane hum start dying down.

I looked up to see Tails jumping out of the Tornado wearing a black tux, looking a little bit better groomed than what he had looked like the last time I saw him. Cream quickly rushed up to him to give him a greeting hug, Tails hugged back; looking as though he was about to break down right here and now. I felt sympathy for the guy; Sonic was pretty much his brother, his lifelong friend. I couldn't even begin to guess how much pain he was possibly going through.

When Tails and Cream released each other he turned to face me, no smile hung on his face. He looked so... broken.

"So, you okay?" he asked, clearly unsure of what else to say. I couldn't lie, "No, not really" I said in a weak voice that didn't sound like mine at all, my eyes were beginning to sting.

Cream placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and wore a simple smile. "Don't worry; it'll all be over quicker before you know it"

I highly doubted her words...

I heard approaching footsteps and saw Rouge coming with Knuckles who had an arm wrapped around her waist. Knuckles was wearing the usual black tux and Rouge was wearing a black dress which was a little revealing, but that was just Rouge's way of fashion I guess...

Rouge smiled at me warmly after greeting everyone, "Hey Amy, how are ya?"

"Not so good" I was feeling really sick actually.

Rouge just nodded sympathetically. I looked at Knuckles who looked a little nervous, to me it seemed as though he couldn't actually believe that this was happening. I didn't blame him the slightest, none of us could have ever seen this happen.

One day Sonic's hanging out with us at the park, laughing and joking around while we all have a great time; the next day he leaves for a mission; the next we all find out he's dead. How could anyone possibly predict this?

We all jumped a little as we saw a bright light appear next to us but relaxed when we saw Shadow and Angel. Shadow was wearing a black jacket while Angel was living up to her name wearing a beautiful, long, flowing, crystal studded dress looking like... well... an angel. We all remained silent for a while before Shadow broke the silence. "So when does this damn thing start?"

"When everyone else turns up" said Rouge.

We didn't have to wait long; soon more and more guests arrived to say their goodbyes to Sonic. The Chaotix were the first few to come along as well as Mighty, Big and Froggy were the next to arrive and Cream went to greet them, to my shock Omega came too, probably invited by Rouge otherwise he probably would've never turned up, to my even more shock the Babylonians came to the funeral. So many more people came, I never realised how many friend Sonic truly ever made; he was that kind of guy I guess.

"Should we head in now?" I heard Tails pipe up.

I could feel myself shaking. Was I ready for this? Was I ready to say my final goodbye? No, I wasn't...

"I suppose we'd better" said Knuckles, shrugging slightly.

No...

"Let's get this over with" Shadow grumbled in agreement.

This couldn't be happening...

I felt a hand press softly on my shoulder and I turned to see Cream's big brown eyes staring at me in warm comfort and encouragement. It hardly worked but I wearily followed her into the church, shaking the entire way.

Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Angle, Shadow, Cream and I were down in the front row while everyone else sat behind us. Vanilla left Cream to go sit with the Chaotix; I only noticed that in particular she was sitting next to Vector. If this was a normal circumstance, I would've smiled but that was the last thing I felt like doing now.

The front was empty of course. Since Sonic's body could not be recovered, there wasn't much point for a coffin so instead there was just a whole pile of flowers instead. I almost giggled in memory when I forced Tails and Shadow to go around the world to pick out different types of flowers from different countries. Tails took a little persuasion but he accepted the job. Shadow, on the other hand, needed a lot of persuasion from me but when Angel got involved it took very little persuasion. I had never thought I would see the Ultimate Life Form get so terrified at the sight of an angry girl but oh boy...

I knew Sonic would appreciate the flowers. They represented all of the places he travelled around the world; I thought that would be the best idea. Yet the idea of no coffin still disturbed me; where was he? He should be here with us!

I just kept staring at the pile of flowers throughout most of the session. I barely noticed when everyone turned quiet or when the priest stood up and talked. Occasionally I heard glitches of what he was saying. "Hero to all", "Kindness of heart", "Loved by many"...

My brain was all fuzz; it was like a TV on static. Nothing was really showing up and there was just one long buzz with no other sound...

I expected to cry and break down any moment, but that never happened. I felt as though all of my feelings were sucked away by a vacuum cleaner, leaving nothing at all. It felt wrong, I should be crying but I just couldn't. I tried squinting my eyes but nothing would come. I tried thinking "He's gone" over and over again, but that only left me feeling emptier. Sonic was the reason I felt whole, I felt like a full glass but when he died that glass of water tipped over. I guess I drained the water all out before the funeral.

I was just an empty glass now...

"Amy?"

I turned in my seat to face Cream. Her eyes were red but they held a bit of worry as she looked at me.

"Amy, it's time to go home"

I blinked only once, I said "okay" but nothing came out except for a sigh. Cream stood up to walk over to Vanilla so I turned to see how the others were holding up.

Tails looked like an absolute wreck; he had his head in his hands and was shaking from the sobs that were escaping his lips. I wanted to go over and comfort him but I realised that Knuckles already had that covered and was patting his on the back. His face had a few tear tracks which surprised me a little. Rouge was clinging onto his arm, she was still crying but she wasn't sobbing. Angel was just staring at the pile of flowers at the front, she wasn't crying but she looked very upset. She was holding Shadow's hand, and he was just as silent as she was. He had his eyes shut in a calm manner but they were twitching, I was about to turn around when I saw a single tear leave his eye.

I couldn't take the scene anymore. How was it that everyone could cry but me? I wanted to scream, I wanted sobs to shake my body but I couldn't bring myself to do either of those things. So I just ran out of the church, ignoring Cream's cry for me to wait.

I just ran, I didn't know where my feet were taking me so I just followed them. I didn't bother comprehending the scene around me, I just continued to run.

I soon realised my destination when I stopped. It was my home, and I was in the exact same position as I was when I was twelve; bent over and panting for breath, but the main scene of the picture was missing. My hero, my blue knight in shining armour.

He wasn't there; he wasn't kneeling in front of me with a pale pink rose in his hand. He wasn't there. I remembered his very words when I yelled at him to never leave me again.

"_Don't you worry Amy, I never will"_

"You lied" I whispered, my voice trembling, "YOU LIED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

And just like I did when I was twelve, I collapsed and began to sob my heart out. Only I was sad and angry, not happy. Only he wasn't there to catch me and hold me in his arms with a grin on his face...

He just wasn't there...

He was gone...

He left...

Forever...

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY X 1,000,000,000,000!**

**I'll try to get back on track from now on, I promise! Cross my heart!**

**Review if you wanna, I won't force you.**


End file.
